Meeting in Miami
by zeke899
Summary: Germany decides there will be a meeting in Miami and everyone knows what that means ! This is similar to another fic I read about England's eyebrows, but I can't remember the title. If you know it, please tell me! America is hving a problem during this meeting, but what could possibly go wrong? AmericaxEveryone kinda . Rated M for a reason. Hints of USUK. In memory of 9/11.


Ludwig patted the papers down into a neat stack, signaling the meeting was over.

"The next meeting will be held in Miami, Florida. Goodbye for now," he said exiting the room before the other nations. Everyone else exited the large room except one.

America.

His mind was still wrapped around the fact that they would be in Miami. He unconsciously grabbed a hold of his pants and slowly stood. He shook his head of abusing thoughts and started to walk towards the elevator. Once he reached it, however, the annoying thoughts entered his head again.

_Oh my God! M-Miami Florida! T-That's my…my… Oh God I can't even think it! I just hope I'm on everybody's good side until then. Now what am I going to do until then? _The door opened; no one inside. He slowly entered, shaking from nervousness.

"Eh, whatever. Might as well go home and play some video games to get this off my mind," he said aloud. The ride down felt like a lifetime until the doors finally opened, reviling an open room with a front desk, a few chairs and a table. He walked out of the building, looking for his car. Once he found the vehicle, he started to drive his way to the airport, becoming nervous again.

**Time skip- Two weeks later (Day of the meeting in Miami)**

Alfred was there in the conference room before anybody could even step foot in the building. He had his papers gathered up in a not-so-neat pile and threw them on the table. He sighed, leaning back onto his chair. It was seven in the morning, three hours before the meeting started. _Hmm, well I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt_, he thought. He turned his head to the left, resting it on his hand before he drifted off to sleep.

Arthur walked into the room before he stopped short to see Alfred sleeping in his chair. _Hmm, wonder when he got here,_ he thought. He shrugged and quietly walked over to his seat, stopping once more when he heard a moan. His head whipped towards the sleeping American, giving his a questioning look before he pulled his chair back to sit down. He heard another moan and this time the sleeping form shifted a little. Arthur furrowed his brows, wondering if he was okay.

He stood and walked over to Alfred, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. He didn't feel warm, but he quickly noticed the slight bulge in the man's trousers.

"Oh God," Arthur whispered. Right at that moment, Canada decided to walk in with Kumajiro, walking silently over to his directed seat. He quickly looked at Alfred, noticing that when he walked in, he thrusted his hips forward.

"Hey Mattie, can you come over here please?" Arthur asked the Canadian. He nodded, standing once more and going over to where the Brit stood. "Now can you please shuffle your feet around a little? Without lifting them," he ordered. The other obeyed, doing as he asked. He heard another groan from Alfred, who now had his mouth open making his moans more audible.

"Well I'll be damned," Arthur whispered.

"What? Is something wrong?" Matthew asked? Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Mattie, you know how certain monuments can be felt on us? Well his isn't a statue of any kind at all…its Florida," he said. Matt nodded, half understanding what he said until Arthur pointed at the small erection America was holding, which wasn't so small anymore. Arthur shivered, not wanting to know Alfred's…personal problems. He sighed, walking back over to his seat, thinking of some fun he could have with Alfred.

About five minutes later, all of the other nations walked in and Germany started to yell, waking Alfred up.

"Oh God, w-what happened? Why is it so…_hot_ in here?" He whined. He sat up, stretching his arms. That's when he realized his little problem.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed standing up. Germany quit talking, looking at Alfred annoyed. But he then noticed what was wrong.

"America! What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know, Ludwig! I just suddenly woke up wit-" he finally noticed he had everyone's attention. "-with… a major headache…yeah. Umm…I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back!" he yelled, bursting through the door. Arthur looked over to France and Spain, giving them a smirk to tell them what's going on. They nodded, understanding. Suddenly Prussia stood, aware of the silent conversation that took place between the three countries. He laughed and started to stomp his feet on the ground and told everyone to be quiet. If they strained their ears, they could hear small whimpers coming from the bathroom cross the hall.

"Well then. I guess little Alfie there had a very 'painful headache' hmm?" the Prussian said. Almost everyone silently laughed except Ludwig who was lost. He gave Gilbert a confusing look and the Prussian walked over to him, sliding his feet this time, whispering in his ear about Florida. Ludwig's eyes were wide open; wishing he never placed the meeting here. He brought his fingers to his temple, sighing.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but please be careful when you walk. I don't want America… to have any more problems, and I understood?" Everyone either nodded or whispered 'yes.' "Then gut. Continue with what we were discussing about." He started rambling on about Global Warming and other problems nobody cares about when Francis decided to go into 'France Mode.'

He smiled, 'accidently' dropping his pencil. When he bent down to pick it up, he stroked the ground roughly and drew patterns into the carpet. After his laughing, he picked the pencil up and placed it on the table, ideas running through his head.

Arthur knew what was going on and thought the American deserved it for all of the things he has done to other countries. He stood, waving to Germany that he was going to take a breather, when he was just going to go the restroom to hear Alfred and his suffering. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He took out his phone and texted his brother, Peter, to call him. The second after he sent the text, he set his phone on vibrate and set it on the floor.

_Bzzzz. _

"Ahh…Ah, w-what is g-going on in there!" Alfred screamed.

_Bzzzz. _

"Is-is that a p-phone? Why is it on- hmm t-the ground?" He started to pull his pants down, giving up his dignity when he started to stroke himself._ Why, oh _why _did the meeting have to be _here_! Of all places! God I'm so stupid! I could have just told Germany about this and he would have placed it somewhere else,_ he thought. _Ahh, I-I'm almost done. But what about when everyone leaves? _He let out a small whimper after the buzzing stopped. But then heard a knock on the stall door.

"W-who's there?" he asked trying to sound calm.

"It's me, Arthur. Let me in," Arthur said. Once Alfred was sure it was just him and no one else inside the bathroom, he opened the door, Arthur closing it once he was inside. Alfred was inside one of the big stalls for the handicapped. He walked over to the trembling man, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"U-umm…D-do you need… help with that?" Alfred had his head sitting on his knees that were bent up in a fetal position. He slowly nodded, looking for any kind of friction besides his hand. Arthur pressed his lips in a thin line, thinking of how he was going to do this. He texted Prussia to call him again and seconds later, the vibrating was back.

"AHH! A-Arthur! W-what are you d-doing?!" Alfred asked as he moaned loudly. Arthur pointed towards the floor where his phone was, still buzzing. "Ahh, p-please keep doing that. I hate doing this so much," he said, leaning his back against the wall. Arthur had an idea, walking out of the restroom and back into the meeting room.

"E-everyone! Can you please listen?" Once he got the attention of every nation, he started speaking. "Umm…since all of you know of Alfred's…problem… is there any way you can…umm… y'know… help him with it?" France released his special smile.

"Bring him in, _Mon cher," _he said. Arthur nodded, returning to the restroom and coming out with a very aroused Alfred, his pants zipped up. He set him in the closest chair and made him face the crowd. Francis nodded a 'thank you' before walking up to the American.

"Aww, you look so cute when aroused like this. Now you have to tell me what to do, _cher_ or I may hurt you," he said before nibbling on the man's ear lobe. Alfred whimpered and nodded. France backed away, looking around for any cleaning supplies. Once he found what he needed inside an abandoned closet, he walked out into the hallway carrying a broom. Spain understood what he was doing and grabbed a mop soaked in water and followed Francis. Once they were satisfied with their destination, they started to 'clean' the floor.

"Amigo, who knew cleaning would be this fun!" Antonio said. Francis laughed, agreeing. Inside the meeting room, however, screams of pleasure could be heard. They both hummed to their selves, knowing they were doing the right thing.

"A-Arthur, m-more. I need more," Alfred whimpered. The Brit nodded, walking into the closet and bringing out a large sponge. He raised it, asking who wanted it. Ivan raised his hand, grabbing a hold of the sponge and getting it wet. He walked all the way outside and down by a few buildings out of sight until he started stroking the ground. Kiku and Hercules did the same but both in different areas. Just one more little push and Alfred would be finished.

"A-Arthur. M-my curl," Alfred said, pointing to it. Arthur gave a questioning look until he realized what he meant. He knew almost every country had their 'special spot' that made them a whimpering mess. But if you included it with the actions caused on the nation now, it would surely do its job. Arthur texted all five countries that at eleven thirty, they must stop their actions. All texted back 'okay' to his request. Once he was sure they were ready, he bend down over to the American and kissed his cowlick, then putting the stray hair into his mouth. Now if you thought Alfred felt like he was on cloud nine, he passed that and went straight to heaven. His breath hitched, raising his arms to grab ahold of the Brit's jacket tightly. He came seconds after at exactly eleven thirty as Arthur predicted.

Once Alfred came down from his high, he saw the five countries make their way back to their seats.

"T-thanks guys… Umm… and if you could…please try not to move around a lot," he said standing up. He swayed a little, regaining his balance when he realized he needed a new pair of pants. He blushed and ran out of the building as fast as he could into a small patch of trees. He leaned against one as he was catching his breath.

"Wow. That…that has got to be one of the most exciting meetings ever on my lif- oww!" His hands instantly went to his crotch, holding his pants when he heard a snicker from behind him. He turned to see Germany with a glare on his face and a patch of grass in his hand.

"That's what happens when you interrupt one of my meetings," he said bending down to pull another strand. Arthur winced at the pain and glared back at Ludwig as he walked away. He stopped walking and turned.

"Oh, please remind me to never hold another one in America again," he said harshly turning to walk back to the main building. Alfred sighed, sliding down the tree trunk and closing his eyes. _Now…how is everyone going to get back home without…that happening again?_ He asked himself. He shook his head, and closed his eyes, continuing his nap from before. _Damn bastards._

**Edit: I know for some, this story doesn't make much sense, but to explain it a little better, only other countries/nations have this effect. It was rushed (finished it within two hours and that is rushed to me...sorry) in my opinion so maybe after I can get caught up in updates, I can fix it. Thank you for your review, XxCharlottexX1. It helped. Thanks for reading! Note: This will be rewritten, when, I have no idea. Sorry! DX**


End file.
